1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical devices and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for orienting wiring ports within a junction box.
2. The Background Art
Manually installing screws or other fasteners is often time-consuming. Additionally, in certain installations, an installer must employ his or her hands to hold several components as well as rotate a tool transferring rotation to a screw or other type of fastener. Maintaining all of the components in proper alignment is often difficult and requires skill. In any case, the complexity slows the installation process, requiring a series of steps. Completing a portion of a task is difficult when one lacks “enough hands to hold everything.”
Power tools may simplify the installation process by providing the motion (e.g. rotation) necessary to advance or install a fastener. The power tool must, however, be held and positioned in a manner similar to a manual tool. Thus, the use of power tools may not significantly reduce demands on the installer.
An electrical junction box assembly is one example of a time-consuming fastener installation. Once an electrical fixture has been wired, the fixture is typically secured inside a junction box. Securement of the electrical fixture to the junction box often involves the installation of multiple screws. These screws are generally over an inch long and are relatively finely threaded. The length of the screws may be selected to accommodate a wider variety of junction box placements and wall paneling thicknesses. To complete a conventional electrical junction box assembly, a face plate is secured to the fixture by another screw.
In addition to the time involved installing screws, the installer must also struggle with the problem of routing wires into the junction box. That is, the placement and configuration of wiring ports in some junction boxes may not allow an installer to direct wire into a junction box neatly, efficiently, or according to the installer's preferences. Similar problems may be encountered in the installation of connections boxes used for a wide variety of devices and systems, including without limitation telephone, stereo, computer network, information systems, cable television system, and security systems fixtures.
The installation of the junction box screws requires an installer to concurrently hold a fixture, maintain screw alignment, and provide rotation to the screw. Often it is difficult to initiate engagement between the screw and the receiving aperture. Such difficulty typically arises because the receiving aperture may be obscured by the wall paneling or recessed into the wall. Once the screw is in engagement with the receiving aperture, the time-consuming and often laborious task of advancing the finely threaded screw remains.
Face plate screws and other securement devices may be unsightly as well as time-consuming and laborious to install. Screws used to secure face plates to junction boxes and fixtures are typically painted and are, therefore, exposed to chipping, tarnishing, wear, and oxidation. In certain applications, it may be desirable to use a snap-on face plate to provide fast securement without the use of screws to provide securement.
Attempts have been made to provide quick assembling junction boxes and fixture assemblies. Quick assembling devices typically involve at least some rotation of the fixture screws and, therefore, require the use of tools for installation. Often these devices are limited in how well they are able to engage the threads of the fixture screws. Thus, such devices may not provide a reliable and solid securement between the fixture and junction box.
What is needed is an anchor that provides a strong and reliable securement between a fixture and associated junction box. Such an anchor would also provide for quick and simple installation. Further needed is a screwless face plate that requires no additional components to accomplish a reliable securement.
Yet further needed is a junction box that allows an electrician to pull wire into the box from multiple directions, depending on the preference of the electrician. Such apparatus, systems, and methods would greatly reduce the time, skill level, and effort required to assemble and complete junction box installation (e.g. electrical fixture installation or the like).